The Shepherd King of Israel
by Flamewulf
Summary: In this story we explore the life of David the Great!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: While I understand that Philip Pullman is antitheist and kills 'God' in his books, I have adopted his dæmon concept for the Bible, because I am curious what it will be like, and to explore the characters thereof hopefully in more depth.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Philip Pullman's works nor the Bible and forfeit any claim of 'profit' (as if) from publishing on this site.

* * *

**The Shepherd King of Israel**

**Chapter 01**

The glorious dawn broke over the sleepy town of Bethlehem. Soon the stirrings of its inhabitants could be seen within their homes as they roused themselves and began to make breakfast and ready themselves for the new day.

Jesse yawned as he stretched in his bed, working the sleep from his limbs. As he shifted to get up, he saw his dæmon stirring at the base of the bed and his wife striding about the room, getting ready to go make breakfast for the whole family. Jesse smiled at her. He was so fortunate to have her as his wife; he felt a little guilty as he knew that he did not much show his love and appreciation of her. He was about to compliment her when she left the room. Sighing, he stood up and began to dress.

…

As the noisy affair that was breakfast drew to a close, Jesse smiled at his seven sons as he looked at each of them. They were special to him each in his own way; handsome Eliab; strong Abinadab; jovial Shammah; and so on down to the youngest, small, lively David, who was not present, as he was tending the flock in a distant pasture for several days. The breakfast was quickly finished and they stood up to leave for their various tasks of the day. Jesse made a short speech of encouragement -his pride was evident to all of them - and they went their separate ways.

…

Jesse looked up sharply. The panting messenger paused briefly to catch his breath, and said in a ragged voice, "Sir … the elders – the elders request that you join them immediately. And bring your sons."

The short, swarthy man was surprised. "Why?" he asked, shifting his chair away from the desk and nodding to his attendant, who turned at once and left the room.

The messenger was already departing and shouted one word in reply.

"Samuel!"

Jesse gave a start and looked at his dæmon. They had heard of the famous prophet and his incredible deeds. Jesse had no idea what Samuel wanted with him and his sons. After all, they were just a simple family living in a rural town, while Samuel spent his time in the company of kings and priests.

"We must get a move on," muttered his bear dæmon. Jesse nodded. They exited the house, met Jesse's assistant on the way out and asked him to accompany them, and made their way swiftly to the town gates where the council of elders held their meetings. The sons who had been working on the repairs of their house joined them when they heard the news. The others arrived at the gates soon after they did.

The first sight they caught of when they all arrived was an old man standing by a younger man who was holding a heifer. The old man seemed unremarkable, save for the hawk dæmon who perched on his shoulder. The dæmon's fierce glare swept over them as they came closer, and they shivered.

The chief elder nodded at Jesse, and then turned to the old man. He swallowed nervously and stammered, "Well, sir – Jesse is here with their sons. Er … is there anything you – that you need?"

The old man chuckled kindly.

"Yes, I do need Jesse and his sons to remain with me as witnesses. God has called me to do a great task. Prepare yourselves, Jesse and your sons, be consecrated, and join me in this holy matter."

Jesse was completely taken aback by this. As he looked around, he saw that he was not the only one; surprise and confusion were written on everyone's faces. For a moment everyone hesitated; then the town elders inclined their heads in acquiescence and promptly left the prophet Samuel and Jesse and his family alone.

Jesse said under his breath to his dæmon, "What on earth is happening? What is he going to do?"

His dæmon's gimlet eyes were focused on the old man. "Make no mistake," her rough voice said softly. "This is no small matter. If the Great Prophet is here, it is something of vital importance." She paused. "Something of great national importance, even."

"Perhaps," Jesse murmured. "However, if it is important for the nation of Israel, why is he here with us and not with the king?" They both began walking as they began their way out through the gates to the surrounding arid countryside, the famous prophet Samuel in the lead.

"Yes, this is the place," said the old man. His hawk dæmon had spotted it from the air and pointed it out to him, and they had all climbed the slope of the hill and descended again, into a small deserted valley. The valley was some distance off from the main road and as such only wild animals, lost travellers, bandits, the sheep flocks and their protectors passed through it. The old man directed his assistant to build an altar and everyone else was busy consecrating himself for the sacrifice.

Soon a fire was roaring some distance from the altar and someone had sharpened a knife in preparation. The old man cried out, "The sacrifice will be for later. Jesse and his sons, come forward!"

The short man felt his stomach flutter as he made his way up to the prophet, his sons behind him. He – he of all people! – was actually coming face to face with the most famous person in the country.

Samuel smiled, putting Jesse at ease. "Do not worry, my dear Jesse. I am going to call each of your sons forward, as I am going to anoint one of them as king, for El Shaddai, the great and mighty God, wills it to be so."

Jesse's mouth hung in mute astonishment and he stood for a moment, totally at a loss for words. The others, too, stood in disbelief. Then Jesse seemed to recover somewhat and turned about to the others. Ignoring the small seed of doubt nestled in his heart, Jesse waved his arm eagerly, gesturing his first son forward.

Samuel looked at Eliab and was impressed. The man had a well-structured, handsome face. Samuel had seen him with the others; he towered over them. "This is the one! God's anointed!" he thought.

A small voice seemed to echo through his mind.

_Samuel, his looks and stature are unimportant. I have already rejected him; he is not the one. Man looks at the outside; I look into the heart._

Samuel's hawk dæmon dipped her head in brief acknowledgement for their Master's words. Samuel shook his head, and called out, "Next!"

Jesse smiled ("Not to worry! Not to worry," he thought to himself) and slapped Abinadab's back in encouragement as he brought him out of his brothers' ranks and made him walk back and forth past Samuel. The prophet watched for a moment, and then shook his head, saying, "This man isn't God's choice either."

Jesse nodded in reply and called out his next son. He squeezed his son's shoulder for a moment as they went back to the prophet. Jesse stood back as Shammah paraded before Samuel. The prophet seemed to consider longer this time. Jesse felt a faint hope rising for Shammah, which was quickly crushed by the prophet's negative shake of his head and his words, "Again, not God's choice."

The rest of Jesse's sons passed before Samuel, and he rejected each one. Jesse was beginning to feel seriously aggrieved now. What was the point of all this if not one was up to Samuel's liking?

The prophet did not look too happy himself. He looked at the group of Jesse's sons and said to their father, "Are all your sons here? Is there no more?"

Jesse's face brightened once more. "There is," he replied hurriedly. "Yes, there remains one more, but he is watching over the sheep."

The fierce eyes of Samuel's dæmon locked onto Jesse's. "Go fetch him. We are not finished here until he comes here."

Jesse bowed and then turned to his assistant, who nodded and ran back over the hill.

They all sat down under what shade they could find and spent the time conversing with one another while they waited.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Philip Pullman's works or the Bible. No profit is made from publishing this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

David sighed in pleasure as he finished the final notes to his psalm. He put the small harp down and took a swig out of his water bag. His dæmon lay besides him. Her deep eyes opened and fastened upon him.

"That was a good melody. We should keep it for this particular song."

David made a small noise of agreement as his eyes swept out over the pasture, where his sheep were grazing in peace.

Ariela, David's dæmon, rose to her feet. She promptly transformed from a honey badger into a keen-eyed caracal.

"I see someone coming," she warned.

"Who is it? Robbers?" muttered David, seizing his staff from where it lay besides him.

"No, just one person." Ariela's head lowered as she narrowed her eyes. David shaded his eyes as he gazed out to where Esther was facing. He could just make out a single, dark figure.

"It's Father's assistant!" Ariela cried.

"Really?" said David, startled. He looked out to where the other shepherds were variously stationed. He came to a decision.

"We must go see what Father wants," he declared as he set off at a run. The thud of hooves clattering sounded as Ariela caught up with David in her donkey form.

David paused as he met up with one of the other shepherds on his way down.

"I have to go see my father – this is important. Can you tell the others for me?"

The other man looked at him and gave a single nod.

"Thanks!" David turned away.

Jesse's servant and the plain-looking starling-dæmon perched on his shoulder became more visible as David and Esther drew nearer.

"Eleazar! What does Father want?"

"Hello David," Eleazar replied cordially. "Your father wishes you to meet the prophet Samuel."

"Come again?" David was not sure that he had heard correctly.

Eleazar gave a half-smile. "Samuel asked for you, actually. Something about an anointing."

David stood back, suspicious. "Are you for real? You're sure this is not some joke my brothers dreamed up?"

Eleazar and his starling-dæmon laughed. "I am perfectly serious, David! Come with me, and you shall see."

…

Samuel and his hawk-dæmon stood at the crest of the hill, taking in the dry, arid countryside.

"What will we do if God rejects this final son? Where else should we look?" Aya asked.

"God would not have commanded us here if there was no one to be anointed," Samuel pointed out. "We may yet see the new king of Israel."

"What you say is true," said Aya, "It is indeed too easy to doubt at times. And yet, one can not help but wonder …"

"My dear, I have lost count of the times we have lost the bigger picture of things. While our eyes may be sharp – especially yours – in discerning wisdom for the good of the nation, we still are but imperfect in understanding."

"It is a heavy burden to bear when leading the nation to be good and pleasing in God's sight, especially when people expect us to come up with answers to their every problem," Samuel's dæmon said, her head cocked.

"I am thankful that we do not have to depend on our own weak understanding, but on God's perfect will and direction. I am thankful that He is there to strengthen and guide us in all matters."

"They are here!" someone cried. Samuel and Aya turned to look behind them.

Aya took flight and hovered, her eyes scouring the landscape for signs of the newcomers. "I see them!" she cried down to Samuel.

"Where are they?" the prophet called back.

"Cresting over the hill yonder, one with a donkey-dæmon and the other's a starling."

_So it is them_, Samuel exulted. He hurried back down to where the others stayed. The people around him were all muttering and gesturing excitingly. He remained calm, his hawk-dæmon settling back in her usual place on his shoulder.

…

Vague figures could be seen in the far distance. They resolved themselves to be Jesse's servant and the final son himself with their respective dæmons.

Jesse embraced his son and then presented him to Samuel with the simple introduction, "David."

Samuel looked the boy over, who sized him up in return. The young donkey dæmon who stood beside David returned Samuel's hawk dæmon's gaze with a forward prick of her ears and a wary, yet curious look of her own.

The boy then spoke up.

"Hi, I'm David. Um - glad to meet you."

Samuel chuckled and the glare of his dæmon seemed to soften.

"Hello, David. I am Samuel, and this is Aya," he added, motioning to his dæmon.

"H-hi, and this is Ariela," David said. He fell silent. His dæmon betrayed his nervousness with her turned-back ears and swishing tail.

Jesse smiled as he came and stood by his youngest son. "Do you find my son pleasing, sir?"

Samuel did not reply, but looked David over. David sweated as he was pinned under the keen gaze of both the famed prophet and that hawk.

Suddenly Samuel's eyes widened, and then he seemed to draw himself up.

"Come here, David," he said in a commanding tone.

David swallowed and stepped forward, acutely aware of everyone's gaze on him. What must his brothers be thinking?

He stood before the prophet and stopped, not daring to meet the other's eyes. He saw Samuel lean slightly forward and heard him whisper, "Kneel down – I am about to anoint you."

In a daze, David obeyed. He felt the grittiness of the soil under the skin of his knees. He felt the cold trickle of oil run down his head, and heard the murmuring of words.

"Witness ye all; by the command and edict of the Adonai God, Lord and God of Israel, I hereby anoint you, David son of Jesse, king of the nation of Israel under the law of the Adonai God as given unto Moses.

"Do you accept this anointing as king of the nation of Israel under the Adonai God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, David son of Jesse?"

"I … do," mumbled David.

"Then rise, David son of Jesse, king over the house of Israel, and may God's blessings be upon you."

His mind reeling with shock, David rose to his feet to tumultuous applause, his brothers cheering and catcalling. As Samuel held up his hand and cried, "God is witness – behold your new king!", David's mind seemed to clear, and he felt a upwelling of strength inside that he knew came from God. David looked around at his dæmon, and he gaped. Ariela was no longer a donkey; she was a lioness, a great, beautiful lioness, her golden coat shining with health. Their eyes met, and David knew that she was settled; this was her form evermore.

Things would never be the same ever again.


End file.
